Who I Am
by ksjf2012
Summary: Kogan...just...yeah


I didn't like being woke up at three am to the sound of cue balls being smacked together and then being dropped into the pockets. But I woke up, and by God I was going to end the noise as quickly as I could so I could go back to sleep. But when I stormed out of the bedroom, only in a pair of my white boxer briefs, and I ran down the hall hearing another smack of another ball being hit and then dropped into the pocket, I didn't realize I wouldn't mind actually being woken up by this at 3 in the morning, every morning. I slowly pushed open the door, leading into the game room, and smiled leaning against the frame. I let one arm dangle while the other rested on my hip as I watched him lean over the pool table, aligning his pool stick. His back muscles tensed up and quickly he hit the end of the stick on another ball and sighed quietly when it didn't go in. He stood back up, straight and let the stick hit the ground as he eyed the table, carefully. I walked slowly and quietly into the room, looking at the table around his body and smiled. "Four in the top right pocket." I got right behind him, not giving him the chance to turn, not like he was going to anyway. He stayed still and I gently set my chin on his shoulder, closing my eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Playing pool. What does it look like?" He bent over quick realigning his stick pointing the white ball at the four. I sighed and set my hands on his bare back where I slowly and gently moved my hands up his spine, just to move them back down. When I stopped, putting both my palms on the cute little dimples on his back, he hit the ball again and I watched the four, slide directly into the top right pocket. I smiled and nodded slowly. He stood back up, and gently set the stick on the pool table, making some of the balls slide around. I put my hands on his waist and pushed him back into me. He sighed again and kind of stayed really still, not even melting into my hold, like he usually does.

"Okay…something on your mind?" He shook his head quick and I chuckled leaning into his neck. My lips softly brushed over his hot skin just so he could push away from me and get out of my arms. I felt a little hurt by that and even more so when he walked to the other side of the pool table and picked up the stick again. "Logan…please talk to me…" He looked up at me through tired eyes and smiled.

"Stop…I'm fine. Just playing pool Kendall." He started aligning the stick, and I reached down quick grabbing the white ball. He groaned and straightened out, leaning against his stick. "Hey…give me my ball. I want to play some pool. Don't be that kid on the playground who takes the other kids games you punk." I smiled and put the ball behind my back making him shake his head.

"Talk to me and maybe I'll let you go back to playing." He put his free hand on his hip and put his head back swallowing hard. I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down before he breathed out hard.

"I'm fine Kendall…I just have a lot on my mind okay?" He looked back down at me and raised both eyebrows. "Can I have my ball back?" I put one hand up to my face and tapped on my chin with my pointer finger. He sighed irritated and I started to walk slowly around the table to get to him. "You are such a pain sometimes Kendall…" I chuckled and got right behind him again. Except this time, I put one hand on the small of his back and pushed him down hard. The stick fell to the ground hard with a smack and he caught himself by putting his elbows on the table. He put his head down and sighed out loud.

"Talk to me Logan." He raised his head and I moved the hand on his back to his hip and squeezed. "Logan…"

"Have I ever disappointed you?" I loosened my grip on him and felt my heart break.

"No Logan. You have not. Ever. Why would you even ask that?" He straightened up and sighed putting his head on my shoulder. "What's going on?"

"I am nothing I ever told anyone I was going to be. I'm not a doctor, and haven't cured cancer. I don't own a Prius and I don't have two kids. I don't have a dog named Sparky and I don't have a cat named fluffy."

"First of all, we aren't not ever going to drive a Prius, and our dog will not be named Sparky…" He sighed and turned fast, laying his head on my chest.

"And then to go even further I can't dance or sing as well as you and Carlos and James can. I always get yelled at by Gustavo or Kelly because I say stupid things and I don't know how to be a celebrity. I can never do things right in anyone's eyes." I quickly tossed the white ball on the table and moved my hands up to his face. I pulled it up fast and made him look at me. He sighed and shook his head slowly. "And the worst part is at the end of every day, you still stick by me and love me, no matter what."

"What an odd concept." He rolled his eyes and I chuckled rubbing under said beautiful brown eyes. "Why is it bad that I still love you? And since when has the Hortance Mitchell ever doubted himself? I mean, seriously Loges. You don't have to be a doctor or cure cancer to impress anyone. You don't have to have your whole life planned out already. That isn't what makes you who you are." He smiled a half cocky smile and I moved my hands back down to his hips. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"So then what makes me who I am?" I opened my mouth and he got on his tippy toes. "And furthermore, who am I?" I laughed making him laugh and quickly reached down underneath his knees and picked him up. He yelped out, wrapping his arms around my neck ad I gently set him on the table after pushing some balls away. I set him down, expecting him to just sit there, but he quickly fell back and lay down, lifting his legs. They wrapped tight around my waist and pulled me forward, forcing me to place my hands outside his head and lean over him. "Who am I Kendall?" I smiled and bent down a little, kissing his chest softly.

"You, are Hortance Logan Mitchell; my best friend, my best lover and my best everything." I looked up at him and he put his hands behind his head laying it on them. "You are the reason birds sing happily every morning, and you are the reason the wave's crash at the beach. You are the guy I can see my whole life with, whether or not you have cured cancer. There is nothing in this world you can't do, and I am so confident in you that by the time you are 30, you will be one hell of a father, and husband and possibly…no I'm sure you will have the cure for cancer." He giggled and smiled small blushing. I leaned down and forward kissing him lips softly. "I love you…" I pushed away just a little bit and sighed. "Don't you ever forget that you ridiculous adorable man." He nodded taking his hands out from under his head and put them on my head running them through my hair.

"I love that that is how you see me." I moved up quick, and kneeled on the pool table, making him move up a little as well. I pushed up and grabbed the top of his boxers, tugging gently. "Are you going to take me on the pool table?"

"Thinking about it…" His legs unwrapped from my body and let me pull them off. When they were off I tossed them to the side, and bent down quick, kissing him hard. His arms went back to wrapping around my neck, making me push harder into him. I wanted nothing more than to pull my own boxers off, but the hold he had around my neck was too tight and there was no way in hell I could pull away from our seriously hot make out session. But I moaned in his mouth, hoping he caught on, and he did. His hands moved quickly to my back, and slipped them down to the top of my boxers. He gently started pushing them down my butt and when he had them down under my cheeks, his hands lifted fast and smacked back down onto my skin making a harsh and loud slap sound. I broke away from the kiss and frowned at him. "That wasn't very nice." He giggled and shrugged, putting his hands down and setting his legs down flat on the table. I pushed up and lifted his legs, so they were bent at the knees. I wrapped my arms around the knees and pulled him towards me. He chuckled and stretched his arms out, letting his fingertips push a few of the colorful balls dance away on the green table top. I set his legs down gently and pushed down my boxers fast.

"I'm sorry I woke you up handsome…" I laughed and lifted his legs again, except I put his ankles on my shoulder and aligned my now raging hard on to his entrance. I looked down and grabbed a hold of his hips and moved forward slowly. "Gentle…you didn't prepare me." I licked my lips and closed my eyes feeling the tip right at his entrance. When I thrusted just slow enough to get inside him, he groaned out loud and squeezed his ankles around my neck and scratched at the table underneath him. I took the time to slam hard into him and groan out myself. "You bastard! I was ready for that!" I put my hands down on the table by his hips and he groaned and whined out panting and grabbing around my wrists, holding me. "God damn-it Kendall…I'm not going to be able to walk for a month you son-of-a-bitch." I laughed and pulled out, just to snap back inside. He moaned and squeezed my arms and his ankles again. I didn't stop even thought I knew it was sort of hurting him and when we woke up in the morning, he'd be so sore. But it felt so good and I wasn't going to stop until both of us were screaming so loud we lost our voices. And with every thrust harder inside him, I knew that, that would come closer than either of us would expect. He reached out and started to touch himself, while his eyes fluttered shut and his back arched off the table. I grabbed onto the edge of the table and held onto it for leverage while I thrusted into him hard and fast. I felt myself boil up to the point that I was in fact screaming my lungs out. I heard his name slip form my lisp as well and when I started to calm down, eyes closed, sweat dripping off my face, panting, I heard Logan, panting as well. My hands moved up to his thighs and I rubbed them softly, and soothingly. I let my eyes open as best they could and the first thing I saw was the white on his stomach. I grinned and pulled out fast, earning a groan and soft whine form him. Suddenly I realized what I had done to him and felt bad.

"You okay baby?" I gently set his legs down and lifted him up underneath his rib cage. He sat up but whined out again.

"No I'm not jerk…" I smiled and reached up cupping his face. He leaned forward, and laid his head on my chest yawning. "Take me to bed so I can sleep…" I sighed and carefully lifted under him and picking him up, bridal style. "I need to clean my stomach."

"Okay…calm down crazy." He shifted in my arms and I walked down the hall straight to our bedroom. Instead of going straight to the bed, which I longed for, I walked to the bathroom and gently set him on the counter. He flipped the light on, and yawned looking at me. I grabbed a hand cloth and wet it, before moving it to his stomach. He looked down as I washed him clean and yawned.

"Hey Kendall?" I looked up to his face and he smiled looking at me. One of his hands moved up to my face and he held it gently. He leaned in, kissing my nose softly. When he pulled away he kept his hand on my face and smiled again. "Thanks for knowing who I am." I laughed and tossed the balled up wash cloth on the counter and lifted him, this time putting his legs around my waist, letting his arms wrap around my neck.

"Loges…" I walked us to the bed and set him on it gently. I crawled over him fast and got on the other side of him pulling the blankets up around us. He smuggled into my side automatically and I sighed closing my eyes. "Thanks for being who you are."


End file.
